A Magical Christmas Part 2
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: Did you wonder what happened once Arcee found out that Jack was the one that managed to bring her sisters and Ironhide to Jasper? What happens after that as well?


**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I hope everyone of you had a fantastic Christmas. Now I bet some of you are wondering what happened when Arcee found out Jack was the one who managed to bring her sisters and Ironhide to Jasper, am I right? Well you're about to find out! Oh and the guardians are still there, along with me. Jack from TFP will be referred to as Jack and Jack from Rise of the Guardians will be referred to as Jack Frost. Let's get started with this story!**

I wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulder. "Hey Arcee, I bet your wondering just how exactly did your sisters get here, am I correct?"

Arcee rose an optic ridge. "How'd you know?"

I shrugged. "Just a hunch."

"Ok." Arcee said as she looked at everyone. "Who did it?"

Ratchet stepped forward while I frowned in confusion. That confusion was cleared op as soon as he started talking.

"Arcee, Jack read your letter." He said.

I felt Jack tense as Ratchet continued.

"He said he wanted to make his partner's Christmas special." Ratchet continued.

I walked over to Jack Frost and whispered, "I bet your five bucks she won't be angry."

"I bet she will." He whispered.

Arcee walked over to Jack. Jack immediately went on the defensive.

"Look, Arcee I didn't mean to read your-" Jack got cut off as Arcee started talking.

"Jack, I'm not mad. If you hadn't read my letter, Elita, Chromia, and Ironhide wouldn't even be standing here right now. I owe you big time." She said.

Jack smiled in return. I turned to Jack Frost and smirked. "Told ya so."

"Aw be a candy cane in it." Jack Frost grunted.

I only smirked in reply. I looked back up at the Autobots. Chromia walked over to Arcee and slung an arm around her shoulder.

"You have quite the human friend 'sis." She said.

"You have no idea." responded Arcee.

Optimus turned to me and I knew what was coming. "Shadow, just how exactly did you and the guardians get in our base anyway?"

Everyone turned to me as I ran a hand through my dark brown hair. I said, "Well it actually wasn't that hard. All I did was have Jack Frost here freeze the sensor that connects to the proximity alarm and sneak in." I then threw my hands up. "And come on! What secret government base do you know that doesn't have some secret entrance?!"

"Shadow has a point." Tooth said.

Everyone only stared at me. I looked at everyone innocently, "What? My name is Shadow for a reason."

Miko then smirked. "Yeah because you stick to the shadows. Like a ninja."

"Speaking of ninja, I wonder what Prowler is up to." Ironhide spoke up.

"Yeah. Whenever I hear the word ninja, Prowl is the first person that comes to mind." Elita said.

"Why wouldn't it?" North asked.

I rose an eyebrow. "Do you even know who that is?"

"Of course he does. He's Santa Clause." Fowler stated.

"Well I think the guardians should be getting back to the North Pole now." I said.

"Aww, come on. Can't we stay longer?" Jack Frost groaned.

I shook my head. "You guys have jobs to do."

"Shadow is right, mate." Bunnymund said.

"Well actually now that I think about it the only ones that have to go back are Tooth, Sandy, and North because they do their jobs all year. Jack Frost and Bunnymund only have to do theirs at certain times." I said.

"No dip Sherlock." Jack Frost rolled his eyes.

I glared at him. "Watch it Frosty. I can easily kick you out of here. It's my story after all."

"Nevermind." Jack Frost rose his hands in defense.

"I thought so." I said.

Miko sighed. "Our number one rule will always remain the same: Never make Shadow mad."

I smirked. "Got that right."

"I swear kid," Bulkhead shook his head, "You would make a great wrecker."

"No thanks." I shook my head. "I do like the Wreckers though. I'm more in to the Special Ops team and the Delta team though."

Arcee frowned when I said that. I then remembered that Tailgate and her were on the Delta Team. Ah frag. I looked over to her with an apologetic smile. I then remembered something.

"Oh yeah Arcee. I have a gift for you. Since this is my story, I was able to bring two people back here for a temporary amount of time." I smirked.

"Who would that be?" Arcee asked.

My smirk grew bigger. "Hold on."

I then walked over to North just before he, Tooth, and Sandy were about to leave. "Wait North!"

Said person turned around and smiled. I jogged over to him and asked him for one of his snow globes. He nodded and gave me one.

I smiled. "Thanks North."

"No problem kid." North said as he took out a snow globe of his own and threw it up in the air. A portal appeared and Tooth, Sandy, and him jumped through.

I walked back over to the Autobots, the humans, and the two guardians that were still present. I threw the snow globe up in the air and a portal appeared. We all waited for about five seconds before two familiar 'Bots came through. Arcee gasped and her servos flew to her mouth as the two Autobots stood up. The first Autobot had a red paint job with silver bullhorns on the side of his helm. This Autobot was Cliffjumper himself. The other mech I was slightly surprised to see his paint job. He had a white paint job with red and blue streaks and gold optics. Like Cliffjumper, he had silver bullhorns on the side of his head. This Autobot was Tailgate.

"Hey Arcee, long time no see." Tailgate smirked at his old partner's shock.

"What? How? Why? When?" Arcee stuttered.

"Uh who are you?" Jack asked.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Cliffjumper and Tailgate." I introduced the two mechs.

"Arcee's old partners?" Miko asked.

"Who else Miko?" I asked sarcastically.

Arcee slowly walked up to them and I could see that she was trembling slightly. I can't blame her. First your family shows up and then two mechs you thought were dead show up with no injuries or signs of death must be surprising. Arcee then hugged then both tightly.

I smiled at the sight of them being reunited. I walked over to Jack and slung my arm around his shoulder. "This is the best Christmas I've ever had. What about you?"

"Seeing my partner so happy is the best. I couldn't think of any other way to spend this Christmas." Jack said turning to me with a smile. "

I smiled back and I found myself whispering, "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night."

***wipes her eyes* This is probably the most sweetest moment I have ever had to write. I know Cliffjumper and Tailgate coming back was probably going overboard a little but come on! Even you guys have to admit that Arcee needs to have a happy moment. Airachnid and Starscream have caused her so much suffering.**

**Arcee: You have no idea. I had to **_**watch**_** Tailgate get his spark extinguished with my very optics.**

**Chromia: When I get my servos on that spider glitch she will be sorry for hurting my little sister!**

**Elita: Just wait until I get my servos on Starscream. He won't even want to be a Decepticon anymore. He'll be begging for mercy.**

**Me: *turns to Arcee* Are they always this overprotective?**

**Arcee: *shakes her helm* You have no idea.**

**Well that's it from me. I may or may not update another story tonight, but I probably won't. I don't usually update this late at night. The only reason I'm doing this is because I started on it earlier. Well that's a rap. Shadowstalker Out!**


End file.
